Strange feelings
by J4sm1n4
Summary: Kanako meets a girl , she likes her ,but what does Mariya have to say about this..
1. Chapter 1

'_Dear Mother in Heaven, It's been four months since I transferred into Ame no Kisaki , a Catholic school for girls . Many things happened I met Mariya Shido a spawn of satan, cross-dressing boy who attends Ame no Kisaki as a girl . I have to admit he is really cute when he acts as a girl, but still I get hives when he touches me ... I'm very sorry mother, I didn't completed my promise to you, I didn't find love ... But no worries I have two more years ... ' _At that Kanako's thoughts were cut short by familiar male voice.

'' Oi, stupid pig, move we have to hurry or we will be late to school! '' yield the demon himself.

'' Okay okay let's go then '' she said submissively and they left in a hurry.

After a long day and blood loss at school Kanako was walking back to her dorm alone because Mariya had club activities. She was so exhausted so she looked to the sky and closed her eyes for a while, then suddenly someone ran into her and they both fell . Now she was lying on the ground under the same someone when she heard.

'' Ouch .. oh I'm very sorry.. are you okay ? '' asked a girl trying to sit .

'' Yes I am what about you ?'' Kanako answered while she saw in what position they are then she started loosing blood again.

'' HEY YOU ARE BLEEDING ! HERE TAKE THIS '' she pulled out her handkerchief and gave it to Kanako. Then the girl stud up and helped Kanako tu stand up .

'' Thank you for helping me.. by the way I'm Kanako Miyamae nice to meet you..'' the raven-haired girl introduced herself.

'' And my name is Anna Scot nice to meet you to Kanako '' said the red-haired girl with a soft smile.

They both talked for some time then Kanako showed Anna the campus ground because Anna was new. In the matter of facts she just got here and got lost that's why she was running . After three hours of walking and exploring Anna knew the campus like her own five fingers . So the red-haired girl decided to escort Kanako home . When they finally reached dorm room two they said there goodbyes and Anna kissed Kanako on the cheek while Mariya watched from upstairs and got a strange feeling in his heart. The red-haired girl left. Leaving Kanako in a daze. When raven-haired girl came into her room she still was in a daze but soon she was taken out of it .

'' Why are you dazing off pig ? asked now angry Mariya.

'' Nothing , AND I'M NOT A PIG YOU CROSS-DRESSING BASTARD ! '' she yield at him .

'' Ladies shouldn't speak so loud Kana-chan'' he said in his girly voice.

'' Go to hell '' sigh '' I'm going to the shower'' she took her pyjamas and went to the bathroom .

'' Looks like you are loosing your touch '' Matsurika said in her emotionless tone .

'' Shut it Bitch ! and leave NOW ! '' he said angry.

When she closed the door he plumped down on his bed . ' What was that just now ? It never happened before ... she never JUST left ... where did her blood disappear... and that girl who was she ? why did she kiss her on the cheek ? AHHHH! what am I thinking about ! AND WHATS THIS STRANGE FEELING IN MY CHEST? AHHHH!' Mariya stud up and went to his secret room . After forty minutes he came back and found Kanako already sleeping . He silently moved towards her when he finally stud in front of her bed .

'' What's wrong with me Kanako ? '' he gently placed his hand on her cheek '' Why the hell I want to touch you like this ? why did I feel like that when that girl kissed your cheek ?''Then the raven-haired girl shifted in her sleep making Mariya to jump . After that he went to sleep .

In the morning Mariya dressed up as a nurse and climbed on Kanako.

'' Kana-chan is time to wake up , your nurse is here .'' he said in his cute girly voice .

'' Mhh ... no it's saturday I don't have to go to school ..'' Kanako said in her sleep .

'' Ka-na-ko , it's fri-day '' he said seductively into her ear in his girl mood on .

'' Mhh.. Mariya.. why.. are you ..on top of me wearing nurse costume ? '' she asked him with curiosity.

'' Because he is cross-dressing freak of course '' Matsurika said bluntly .

'' Shut the fuck up ! '' he said to the maid .

'' But look you didn't even make her bleed .. I wonder what's going on ? '' she said expressionless as always.

'' If you must know I think I found a girl I mean she might be THE ONE '' Kanako said with glowing eyes . Her words sunk deep inside Mariya heart and something started to hurt so he climbed down of her not wanting her to feel the hurt in his heart .

'' You pervert don't go around turning people in perverts as you are .'' he stated

She huffed '' You could be nicer in the morning you know and I'm not turning people into perverts''

'' Yeah ,right '' he left to change into his school uniform.

In about twenty minutes or so they all left in a hurry to not be late to school . While they were walking to school they heard a voice behind them.

'' KANAKO! WAIT UP !'' the red-haired girl yield running towards them. Kanako stopped to wait for her friend and the other two stopped too .

'' Thank you for waiting '' the red head said breathing heavily.

'' Hi Anna , this is Mariya my roommate and that's her maid Matsurika '' she said pointing to them with a smile.

'' Hi, my name is Anna , nice to meet you both'' Anna said still catching her breath.

'' Nice to meet you too '' Mariya and Matsurika said in union.

'' We will be late if we don't hurry up '' said Mariya .

'' Yes you are right , let's go Kanako '' the red-haired girl took Kanakos hand and started running again leaving Mariya watching them from behind feeling that strange feeling again...

This all day wasn't good for Mariya at all everywhere he went ,there they were chatting , siting ,eating together and his chest hurt every time . Now he was in his room lying on his bed while Matsurika was playing a video game. He was wondering why Kanako is so late is it because she is with her having great time while he is suffering. After a few hours the door opened and Kanako came back by that time Matsurika was already gone .

'' Where were you ?'' he asked bluntly .

'' It's none of your business.'' she answered coldly.

'' You were with her weren't you '' he said with a hint of hurt in his voice .

'' So what if I were ? I still don't see why would you care.'' at those words his gaze deepened .

'' I wouldn't '' he turned around so his back was facing her .

'' That's right '' she crossed her arms.

'' But ... ''he turned around to face her '' I ...don't know.. why ... bu_u_ut for some reason... I d_o_o ... care '' he felt a blush come up his face.

'' Mariya...'' she said while her heart was pounding like trying to jump out .

'' You belong to me AND NO ONE ELSE ! '' he stepped forward and kissed her on the lips and they both fell into her bed . Now he was on top of her looking down

'' You are mine remember this '' her heart was pounding even faster then before and a blush painted her face .

'' I hear your heart and see your blush and for some reason you don't have hives what could this mean ?'' he asked her with a smirk on his face.

The raven-haired girl turned her head to a side '' You.. don't what you are talking about''

'' OH really ?'' he gently turned her head back to face his '' let's see '' he gently slid his thumb across her lips , with every move he did she trembled

'' now'' he placed his lips on top of hers gently kissing her .. With his tongue made his way to her mouth.. She slowly began kissing him back . Then his fingers started unbuttoning her shirt and then he slid them off of her at that action she blushed more and put her arms around his neck. She couldn't think at all she only knew it felt good and right in every way possible ..She took of his uniform and fake boobs so now he was wearing only his underwear . he did the same with her and now he was going after HER BRA.. Mariya took her bra of slowly and then her panties . Kanako took his underwear away gently .

'' Are you ready Ka-na-ko ?'' he said to her ear seductively .

'' Y_y_yes '' she stuttered.

Then he gently and slowly put his dick inside her .'' Ahh '' She moaned .'' Can I move?'' she nodded. He started moving slowly.. To keep her from feeling too much pain he kissed her pationatly.'' K...AN...AKO .. I ... L..O..V...E.. LOVE YOU!'' her heart stopped for a second '' I ... love .. you .. tooooo ..ahhh ... MARIYA !'' she moaned louder and louder with every move ...


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning.

Kanako wakes up in arms of Mariya she starts blushing ' Was it a mistake what we did last night ? I mean I heard you say I love you , but did you meant it ? or was it just a spur of the moment ? I mean i said it to I love you ...Now, come to think about ..every time ... you had ever touched me I would get these feelings , my skin burning from every touch you make ... But I would just push them to back of my head and say it's probably hives.. HIVES! AS IF ! It would be better that it had been hives ... at least for me.. But you stole my heart the first time we met ...'' she closed her eyes to listen to his heart beat...

'' You look so cute when you are blushing'' Mariya said with a soft smile.

She looked up at him blushing '' S_s_since when are you awake '' she asked.

Now an evident blush could be seen on his face '' Well.. about two or three hours ago..''

'' What were you doing so long ? I mean no one could never do nothing for such a long time..'' the girl was curious now.

'' I wasn't doing nothing ... I was looking and admiring you .. you look so peaceful and beautiful when you sleep'' he said blushing more.

Now she looked like a tomato '' That's creepy ! '' she turned around so now her back was facing him .

'' Don't be mad .. MY Ka-na-ko ..'' he turned to and put his arm around her waist .

The girl shivered at his action '' M_M_Mariya...'' she stuttered .

'' Oh ,you are so sensitive '' he said with a smirk on his face ,starting to kiss her neck .

'' S_s_stop'' she shivered again.

'' I can't ..'' he bite her ear .

She jumped and fell on the floor '' Ahh!''

'' Are you alright ? '' he asked with a grin.

She looked up at him with an angry face when something caught her eye '' It's almost eleven a.m. .. Matsurika .. she will come soon ... '' she said worrying.

'' So what ? I don't really keep secrets from her .. '' he said with a smug look .

'' IDIOT!'' Kanako hit him with a pillow '' It's two different things ! '' she took her ordinary clothes from her closet and went to a shower.

Mariya smiled ' She's so sensitive to every touch ..I love everything about her ... My Kanako ... I know that seeing and hearing about it is two diffrent things but... I want everyone to know that you belong to me... ' he got up and went to his secret room to take a shower too .

After some time Kanako was already finished with her shower so she was changing her bed sheets when Matsurika came .

'' Good morning , Tokyo tower'' she said with no expressions like always .

'' Stop calling me like that , I'm not that tall! '' she yield.

'' So how would you prefer me to call you maybe pig '' she said rudely.

'' No , you may call her by her name Kanako '' Mariya said coming out of the secret room wearing his girls clothes.

'' Mariya .. '' the raven-haired girl said .

'' Something's different with both of you .. '' she said .

'' She is mine and only mine do you understand ? '' he said pointing to Kanako while she blushed.

'' Mariya , so you two had sex? '' Matsurika said both looked at each other and blushed '' So I can take your silence as yes .''

'' We should go and eat breakfast or God will be mad '' Mariya said still blushing then he took Kanakos hand and left with her .

While they were eating Anna saw them and joined them .

'' Good morning .'' the red-haired girl said.

'' Good morning '' everyone said in union.

'' So , Kanako , I have two tickets to movies today ,do you want to go with me ?''Anna said blushing and that irritated Mariya .

'' MHH '' Kanako didn't know how to respond to the question.

'' She can't, we already have plans '' Mariya said in his girly voice as nice as he could .

Kanako blushed and turned to him '' Mariya ..'' he smiled to her .

'' Oh , so maybe next day ? '' she said to raven-haired girl .

'' Yeah , of course ! Mariya can come too right ? '' she said while Mariya eyes widened.

'' Yes '' a clear disappointment was heard in red heads voice..

After breakfast Mariya told Matsurika to have a day off so he could go on a date with Kanako. Matsurika agreed and left while Mariya took Kanako out to the city he was still wearing his girls clothes ...


	3. Chapter 3

To say that Kanako was nervous that's an understatement of the year...She never went to a date before and she never thought that her first time and first kiss would be with a boy and less that it would be with he didn't stay behind. That was his first date too maybe it's better to say that Kanako was the very first girl he ever liked . And he wanted this day to be perfect , a day that raven-haired girl would never forget..However , this date was just a spur of the moment, act of possessiveness and was no plan and that made him even more tense .

The golden-haired boy was holding on tight to Kanakos hand while they were going through the city . He was thinking hard where he should take her , but nothing came to mind.

'' M_mariya where are you taking me ? '' the raven-haired girl asked him while stuttering.

'' You will see...'' he said squeezing her hand . She looked at him and smiled softly.

'' You know we were walking for about thirty minutes, If you don't know where we should go , you should just say that'' a wide grin was seen on her face.

'' I know ! I'm Mariya Shidou don't forget that! '' he looked around and then he saw a flyer on the window ,saying that there will be a poetry lunch reading in ten minutes.'' See we already are here '' he said dragging her inside.

After fifteen minutes Mariya and Kanako were siting in a café,listening to raven-haired girl looked at the boy who was enjoying what he heard . She put her head on the hand that was on the table and looked at him again ' He really likes this , mh? Even thought these things annoy me but with him they seem nice ' she smiled and closed her eyes

'' Kana...'' when he looked at her he found her fast asleep.

'' Only you can fall asleep in the middle of someones performance '' he whispered to himself and blushed.

Mariya watched sleeping Kanako for two hours until the applauds wake her up from deep sleep.

'' W...what's happening ? '' she asked him while rubbing her eyes, trying to get used to the light in the café.

'' It's the end of poetry session , you slept through all of it '' she blushed from feeling ashamed.

'' I_I_I'm so_so_rry ''she stuttered and he smirked.

'' Don't worry I didn't see anything too.'' the golden-haired boy said.

'' WHY?''Kanako was surprised that Mariya didn't watch it either.

'' Because I was watching someone sleep like a baby ...''he smiled when he saw her blush like a little girl.

'' Idiot! ''

'' I wasn't the one sleeping ''

She huffed '' We should choose where to go next IDIOT!'' he grinned.

'' Aww, someone wants to be with me longer'' the girl blushed .

After that ,they went to an amusement park..Kanakos eyes were shining ,she really loved amusement parks and Mariya seeing the girl this way was happy too .

'' Mariya , let's go ! I want to ride all of them !'' she took his hand and ran towards one of the rides.

'' HEY!'' he yield ' She's so happy mhh well what can I do'

They went to few of the rides before going to photo booth to take some photos and then they decided to go and have a snack.

Five hours have passed since they entered the amusement park , Mariya went to get some drinks while Kanako waited for him on the bench near the park was already dark so the lights were on ,different color lights painted parks dark sky .The raven-haired girl was siting on a bench ,alone, when suddenly two drunk guys started coming to the place where she was.

'' What a lovely girl siting here alone '' said a guy sitting down besides her on the left with curly hair.

'' Yes , your right we should keep her company.''said a guy sitting down on her right with glasses.

'' Sorry , I don't need company .My friend just went to get us drinks.'' she said standing up .

'' Now , now don't you think four is more fun than two?'' the guy with glasses said standing up and placing his hand on Kanakos cheek.

The girl stepped back so that his hand wouldn't reach her.'' Don't touch me ! '' she backed away again.

'' Oh look, we caught an arrogant one '' curly haired said smirking.

'' Yes , I guess we did. '' the glasses said coming closer and closer to Kanako while she tried to keep distance between them .

'' Keep away, please!'' Kanako yield.

'' Why should we ? '' curly said standing behind her .At the same time Mariya was coming back and when he saw two guys so close to his raven, he felt rage piling boy wanted to kill those two for being to close to Kanako , but he couldn't do much because he was wearing girls clothes . However , he still rushed to her side .

'' Kanako ! I have our drinks '' he said in his girly voice running to her .

'' Oh is this your friend , she's cute '' said the glasses.

'' Not for long..'' she whispered to herself.

'' Did you say something?'' asked curly.

'' No , no,no,no ...'' she acted nervous .

'' Hey , Kanako-chan , did you found some new friends ?'' he asked girly and secretly glaring at them .

'' Yeah , she did '' the glasses said wrapping his arms around the raven girl from behind.

' That's it! who the FUCK THIS GUY THINKS HE IS ? WRAPPING HIS ARMS AROUND MY KANAKO?' Mariya now was full with rage .'' You shouldn't touch her you worthless maggots '' the golden boy said with a killer look.

'' Who the hell do you think you are ,talking to us like this?'' two guys said in union.

'' I'm someone you shouldn't mess with '' he said making them tremble and taking the girl's hand and pulling her to him .

'' Are you even a girl ?'' one of the guys asked .

'' Of course , don't you belive me ?'' the boy said in his cute girly voice blinking his eye leaving two guys frozen and with enough time for him and Kanako to escape.


	4. Chapter 4

Mariya took Kanakos hand and started running . They ran until those two guys were nowhere to be seen .Then they stopped to take a breath.

'' Where are we ?'' Kanako asked because she never been here.

'' Mhhh..'' The boy looked around '' In the city '' he teased her.

'' Thanks I didn't know that '' she said irritated.

'' I wonder whose fault it is ? I'm gone for about five minutes and you get yourself in so much trobule.''he said smirking .

'' I'm sorry I'm such a nuisance '' the girl said angry.

'' Mh...'' the boy looked at her.

'' Look the city at night is so beautiful...'' her eyes began to sparkle.

'' Yeah you are right '' he said.

'' Lets take a walk. I want to see more of the city'' The raven-haired girl said taking his hand and smiling softly.

'' We should start getting back to the dorm room because it's already late . '' he looked really serious.

'' C'mon don't be so mean ...'' The girl said with a sad look on her face.

'' Kanako don't be a child . God will be mad if we are late to come back to school grounds .'' he stared at her.

'' Than lets walk to the school .'' she said looking deep into his ruby eyes.

'' Are you joking ? It's really long , long , long way home'' his sweat dropped.

'' No , I'm not ... Yeah maybe it's a long way back , but I still wanna walk home .'' she said with puppy dog eyes. Mariya sweat dropped again, he thought to himself ' Her eyes ... damn I can't say no to those eyes ... NOOO stay strong , stay strong , stay strong...'

'' N_n_n-okay , let's go '' he cursed himself girl smiled and they started to walk.

Two hours have passed , they were just one block away from school when started to rain.

'' Just great ! Now , I'm going to get wet.. '' the blonde said irritated.

'' So , run '' the girl said as she pulled his hand and they started ran until they reached the school gate and before Mariya opend the gate a mischievous smirk appeared on his face . He took Kanako by the arm and dragged her away.

* * *

Father Kanae was walking home disappointed from the girls dorm room two . He wanted to talk to Kanako about her brother and of course he wanted to see his angel Mariya .Then suddenly he saw someone running in the dark , he stopped to have a better look and he saw the golden locks of his beloved and raven locks of his student. Father wanted to talk to them but they were going in the opposite direction of dorm room .That made him worry ' Maybe something bad happened to them I should make sure they are okay ' so he decided to follow them.

* * *

When Mariya finally stopped running and dragging Kanako , raven-haired girl realized that they were in front of Shido residence.

'' M-m-mariya why are we here ?'' she stuttered and the blonde smirked.

'' It's closer than the dorm room '' she looked at him confused while he unlocked the door.

'' Yeah right , I'm not that stupid '' she said stepping in his house .

'' I wouldn't have believed that'' he teased her '' There are a closet at the end of this hallway , open it and bring two blankets to the living room I will light a fire in a fireplace'' the boy said going into the living room while the girl walked down the hallway.

Mariya ignited the fireplace and after few seconds The girl came into the living room with blankets .

'' Make yourself comfortable . I will be back soon , I'm going to make hot tea'' he said leaving the room while Kanako made herself comfortable.

* * *

Father Kanae finally reached Shido residence but he was in debate with himself should or shouldn't he knock on the door. So he decided to peek through the window where was the light coming from..

* * *

Kanako sat down next to the fireplace wrapped in a blanket because she was all wet and cold. After few minutes Mariya came back into the room with two cups of hot tea and sat down next to Kanako wrapping himself in the blanket drank their tea and looked at the fireplace.

'' Tea didn't help I'm still freezing '' sighed the girl.

'' We both know whose fault this is '' he said .

'' I know ! but how was I supposed to know that it will start rain ! I just wanted to take a walk with you...'' she blushed..

'' Oh is that so '' a devilish smirk appeared on boys face '' In that case '' Mariya jumped Kanako and pinned her to the ground '' I'm going to warm you up '' he kissed her passionately , she kissed him back with the same passion after few minutes air didn't reach lungs so they needed to separate .

'' Mariya.. '' she said gasping he smirked and kissed her again while taking of her shirt . Then he started to remove her bra when she remembered where were they.

'' Mariya..'' she spoke between the kisses '' We shouldn't be doing this here..What if Shizu comes back ?'' he smirked

'' So you are saying we should go some where else? '' she blushed and turn her head to a side '' Don't worry Shizu won't be back ,no one will..'' he put his thumb and inedx fingers on her chin and turned her to face him '' You know yesterday '' he blushed ''Y_y_you said you love me ...was it true?'' her heart started trying to jump out of her chest.

'' I_I_I... meant every word'' she was blushing even more.

The boy smiled softly '' That's good , because I meant every word too .. I truly Love you Kanako.. '' he kissed her and took off her bra and started kissing her neck and playing with her breasts as she let out moans of pleasure which made him feel like in 9th heaven.

* * *

Father Kanae saw how Mariya started to kiss Kanako ' My angel and miss Kanako are doing those kind of things..' he blushed when Mariya took off Kanakos shirt ' I never thought they were this way...this close..'his eyes opened wide and then he fell back with bleeding nose when he saw how the blonde took the ravens bra away.' I think as a teacher and priest I should go home now' he stood up and started going home slowly still shocked from what he saw.

* * *

Maiya took off everything the girl was wearing and then he took off everything he was wearing. He licked her neck and whishpered in her ear.

'' Mine for ever ..'' then he kissed her and started thrusting..His hands touched every single part of her body , his lips kissed everywhere ...


	5. Chapter 5

Kanako and Mariya were still sleeping after the night they had when suddenly the front door opened and through it came in a blonde girl with ruby eyes who is attending all boys school dressed as a boy she is Mariya twin sister , Shizu Shido .After her rushed in black-haired boy , Rindo Shinoji he's her butler and Matsurikas twin brother .

'' Rindo, help me find my phone.''she said looking around.

'' I think the last time I saw you with your phone was three days ago in the living room .'' Said the butler ,looking bored.

'' So then.. that's the first place we are going to look ..''blonde girl said walking into the living room ''we have to find it or I'm-'' she froze in shock from what she encountered near the fireplace. The butler was curious to what made her stop everything she was doing so he made his way to her , to see for himself .

'' Oh master Mariya had one hell of a night '' he said smirking.

'' R_r_r_in_do w_what is th_this?"she said trying to come out of her daze.

'' I think Mariya and Kanako-sama had sexual intercourse ''he said bluntly

'' No ! Kanako would never do this with a boy and more with Mariya! My brother probably tricked Kana-chan into this ! '' the girl said angry.

'' I don't think so ,miss Kanako looks happy in the arms of Mariya'' he said amused.

'' No , no no! He raped Kana-chan ! I know ! That evil brother of mine !"she yield loud making Mariya jump from surprise and deep sleep.

'' What's with the yielding this early in the morning?" The golden-haired boy said siting up.

'' How dare you do this to Kanako ? You make me sick !'' She yield at him.

'' Do what ? And do you mind? She is still sleeping .. And by the way ,Rindo, stop looking at her ,you bastard! The only one that can look at her is Me !"he said furious.

'' You are so possessive Mariya my my'' the butler said with a smirk .

'' Just get out, both of you I don't want Kanako to wake up and see both of you staring at her!"he staited.

'' You pervert , you made Kana-chan do nasty things didn't you?"she threw a book at him that was lying on a table but he dodged it book flew through the room and hit a vase breaking it and the loud noise woken up sleeping raven girl.

'' What was that loud noise? '' the raven-haired girl asked siting up ,rubbing her eyes while her blanket was felling down revelling her bare chest making Shizu and Rindo blush and Mariya extremely jealous . Kanako realized what was going on and seconds later her hands already covered her chest. The blonde boy reacted quickly too , he sat down in front of her, hiding her from their sight . The girl put her arms around him from behind making him blush .

'' Don't look at her!"the boy yield blushing even more as he felt the girl tighten her grip on him.

'' Mariya...'' she said puting her head on his golden-haired boy looked back he saw how embarrassed and how uncomfortable she felt right know**.**

'' Kana-chan did my brother hurt you ''Shizu asked worried.

'' I didn't hurt her! I would never hurt her like that, idiot "he yield.

'' I didn't ask you ,brother ! And that doesn't comfort me at all!'' his twin sister yield at him.

'' Shizu...he..didn't...hurt...me''she said with a soft voice that made Mariya smile and think 'damn she is so cute ' but for Shizu it was different it made her sad for some unknown reason.

'' Oh I understand ... we should leave, Rindo '' the blonde girl said with disappointment in her voice ,Mariya caught on to it and butler just thought to himself 'this is interesting '.

'' Yes ,we should leave them to continue what were they doing.'' Black-haired boy said turned around and left the room.

'' Mariya , you Idiot , you said no one will be back.."she huged him stronger.

'' I'm sorry , I didn't know they will be back... Nobody should have been here ...she was supposed to have a lot of things to do today.. I really didn't know.'' He turned around and embraced her too .

'' This was so embarassing...''she said sadly.

'' I know ''he said taking her face into palms ''but guess what '' he smirked ''no one will ever have this '' he kissed raven-haired girl blushed

''You will always be mine'' he kissed her again.

'' You know I feel safe with you ''she said blushing and hugging him again.

'' Mhh'' he smirked ''lets go upstairs '' he stud up ,picked up their clothes and then he rolled Kanako into a blanket and picked her up bridal style.

'' Mariya ..what are you doing?''she said nervous .

'' We can't stay here forever . Shizu and Rindo are still in the house and I really don't want them to see you again '' the blonde boy said as he carried her upstairs to his room ,put her on top of his bed and closed the door .

'' Why did you close the door?"she stuttered .

'' You said ,you feel safe with me, didn't you?"he said coming closer .

'' Yeah I mean ...I'm going to a shower '' she stud up and rushed to the bathroom . Mariya smirked and went to another room to take a shower.

Half an hour later Mariya was already done showering so he was siting on a bed waiting for Kanako to finish up. Minutes later she finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed, Mariya was a bit disappointment because he wanted to see her in her underwear again.

'' What's up you kind of look down ?'' she asked him . The boy blushed and looked away .

'' It's nothing ... You took to long ... '' Mariya stud up , walked to Kanako and kissed her '' Now we should probably leave and go back to the dorms '' she nodded and they left the room holding hands. But before he left the house Shizu said something.

'' Brother , I want to talk with you , so please come to the study room ''she said .

'' I will '' he turned to face Kanako '' Wait for me here , Kanako , I won't be long .'' he kissed her on the cheek and went to the study room with Shizu.

'' So what did you want to talk to me about '' he said as he closed the door .

'' I won't let you hurt Kana-chan.. '' she stared at him.

'' Like I said before I wouldn't hurt her .'' he glared back.

'' I know you , brother , you are a sadistic boy who loves to see other people hurt and doesn't care about anyone !'' the blonde girl raised her voice a little bit .

'' Maybe I am and maybe I don't really care about anything or anyone but there are some eexceptions .. And Kanako is one of them .'' a bit of pink painted his face .

'' I don't belive you ! '' she looked angry '' You don't deserve Kana-chan ! And she deserves someone better then you ! '' she yield at him. Mariyas eye twitched.

'' You don't know anything ! Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong !'' he yield furious.

'' Kana is my friend so I have a say to who she dates AND YOU ARE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH SHE SHOULD DATE ! ''

'' Friend huh? Don't make me lough ! So tell me this ,dear sister, why are you so mad ? Is it because you are afraid that I'm going to break your friends heart or IS IT BECAUSE SHE CHOSE ME OVER YOU ? !'' after that the room fell into awkward silence...


	6. Chapter 6

The awkward silence lasted for like it seem an hour but in reality it was only two minutes before Rindo came into the room breaking the silence.

'' I found your phone Shizu-sama ''

'' T-T-Tha-Thank you.. '' the blonde girl said coming out of her daze. Mariya looked at Rindo and gasped.

'' I'm going now '' the golden-haired boy turned around and started walking towards the door when...

'' Brother... '' he heard his twin sisters voice ,turned his head and looked at her with his cold red eyes making the blonde girl shiver .

'' Mhh '' the blonde boy walked out if the room and through the hallway and finally reached Kanako.

'' Let's go '' he said annoyed then he took Kanakos hand and basically dragged her out of the house. The raven girl felt that something was bothering Mariya.

The girl stopped in the middle of the road '' What's wrong? '' she asked him with a hint of worry in her voice.

'' It's nothing... '' the boy said still annoyed.

'' Don't say it's nothing when clearly it is something " the raven girl said with an angry voice.

Mariya sighed '' It's really nothing ''

'' Are you sure? " she looked at him warmly .

'' Yes , don't worry I'm fine .'' The boy said smiling .

The raven girl smiled too but still worry was present in her eyes . When they finally came back to the dorm room Matsurika was siting on Mariyas bed playing video game .

'' Finally the stupid pig and the transvestite are back . " she said emotionless like always.

'' Shut up , bitch " said very irritated boy.

" I'm going to change .And by the way stop calling me names! " yield Kanako before she went to a bathroom.

" I heard you had an argument with Shizu and not the usual one where you don't get emotional " the girl with grey hair said.

" It was just an argument like all siblings have " he said .

" Did you found out about Shizu-sama feelings for Kanako ? You know they are really obvious. I knew from the first time and Rindo did to. " she stated bluntly.

Mariya blushed and looked away " Well that's ..."

" Are you afraid that if she confesses to Kanako ,Kanako might leave you for her? Because this could happen I mean Shizu is nicer than you and she is a girl and of course

she looks like you and we both know that boys and Kanako don't mix " said the maid.

" Couldn't you be more I don't know considerate? " said the blonde boy angry.

" Of what? The truth? That no one wants a sick sadist like you ? " the maid said with a straight face.

" Shut your mouth , you don't know anything ! " the boy was furious.

" Did I hit a nerve ? Is the pig that important to you ? " the girl asked.

The golden-haired boy face turned red " What if she is ? Is that any of your business" he wondered.

At that exact moment the raven-haired girl was opening the door of the bathroom when she heard Matsurika say this " No , I'm just saying if I had to choose between you and Shizu . I would choose Shizu . I'm just stating the facts. Kanako probably would do the same ."

'' IDIOT! '' the raven hit Mariya over the head with a magazine '' How dare you think that I might break up with you ? '' she hit him again '' You truly think that I would do that ? '' she hugs him.

'' Kanako...''he said surprised because of her actions.

'' You should know by now ..That you are special to me ... Shizu or someone else couldn't replace you...never forget that you cross-dressing bastard..'' the girl kisses him softly and he blushed .

' So , in reality those two are really made for each other, interesting . I wonder what will happen next ... Pig and the transvestite... Brother was right this might be the best entertainment we could ever have ' Matsurika thought to herself.

'' I'm sorry.. '' the blond boy said catching his breath.

'' You should be .. '' she hugged him again -Brrrrrrrrr- she blushed when her tummy grunted and Mariya jus smirked.

'' Matsurika , bring us something to eat '' her ordered her .

After few hours ...

Kanako was lying on a bed reading a magazine while Mariya was siting at the table studying his big red eyes would sometimes wander from the book to the other side of the room where Kanako was and the girl would do the same but soon they would return to what they were doing before.

'' APCHUU!'' Kanako sneezed.

'' Bless you .'' the boy said.

'' Than-APCHIU APCHIUU!''

Mariya grinned '' Did someone caught a cold ? ''

'' No ''- cough - '' Maybe...'' -cough- she felt really hot.

'' Mhh'' he stud up and walked to her . The boy sat down on her bed and put a hand on her forehead '' Maybe huh? You are burning up that's not maybe any more'' he sounded a bit worried.

'' Sorry ''-cough- the raven girl looked up at him so weak that he could only think ' Oh , my , she is so cute this way ' .

'' Don't worry I will cure you '' he smirked.

He called Matsurika and ordered her to bring him cold medicine , hot soup , thermometer . In few minutes time period the maid was already entering the room caring everything he asked put everything down and left again .

'' Now you should change into your pajamas and then lie back down '' the blonde boy said.

'' Okay '' she said but when she tried to stand up she lost her balance and fell into Mariyas arms .

'' Oh it seems it's worse than I thought '' smirk '' I will have to change you '' he lied her back down.

'' You look really happy ..''-cough and sneeze -

'' Happy? I couldn't say that I'm happy but I couldn't say I'm sad ether '' he said taking off her shirt.

'' Meany! '' the boy put her pajamas on and covered her with bed sheets so she wouldn't be cold.

'' It's having you this way .. weak for me to take care ...It's feeling good '' he sat down next to her and started feeding her hot soup.


	7. Chapter 7

'' You know I can feed myself '' the raven girl said .

'' Yeah , but that way there's no fun for me '' Mariya said with a wide grin.

- cough- " Fun? What kind of fun ? If you keep taking care of me you will get sick yourself.. And then we both will be sick " she said worried about well-being of the boy.

" That's so sweet . But if I catch your cold that wouldn't be so bad . We both could lay in bed together cuddling " a wide devilish smirk appeared on the blondes face.

" What's with th smir- APCHIUU! "

" Awww now open wide " he said with his girly cute voice while feeding her like a baby .

" My tummy can't take this any more .. " the girl closed her mouth rejecting the soup.

" One more sip and that's it so now say AAAA '' she glared at him but still opened wide and ate what was left." See that wasn't that bad was it ? And now you should get some sleep " he slipt under her sheets .

" What the hell are you doing ? " the raven said angry .

" Keeping you company ,don't you see ? " he smirked entangling her with his arms.

" Idiot " she put her head on his chest falling asleep hearing his heart beat .

Few hours later Kanako was still sleeping and Mariya was laying beside her when he heard a knock on the door . He stud up and went to open the door.

" H-h-hi , Mariya ... Is Kanako here ? " stuttered red-haired girl .

" Yes ,but she's sick and now she's resting " said the blonde boy annoyed in his girly voice.

" Oh really ? Can I help with something " she asked .

" No, don't worry , I have everything under control " he smiled fakery .

" I'm glad . Tell Kanako I stopped by- " the red-head was cut short.

'' Don't worry I will, bye now " Mariya closed the door in her walked back to raven girls bed and climbed in and hugged her again.

" Mariya..." Kanako spoke in her sleep.

" Huh?" He looked at her " She's still sleeping ..." he smiled.

'' Mariya ...N-n-not there " he smirked.

" Mhh . She is dreaming about me ...I wonder what kind of dream is it .. "the blonde boy said his thoughts out loud.' She feels hotter ..' he pulled her closer and held her tighter ." Rest easy I will be with you forever " the boy closed his eyes .

Later in the evening Kanako was already awake she was drinking hot tea while watching the end of The Host with Mariya .

" I love this movie " said the raven girl .

The blonde boy rolled his eyes " I don't think this film was that good. It was nothing special just the same cliché romantic science fiction . "

Kanako threw a pillow at the boy. '' Idiot! This movie was great - cough - it was epic . Love between an alien and human !" She looked away blushing " By the way this movie was the first movie we ever saw together...''

" Yes , it was..." he smiled " Still I didn't like it ..But because of you , film is important to me too."

" Tell me something... Ah-never mind ..." she looked away with red cheeks.

" You know you can ask me anything "

" I know but ...maybe later.."

" Alright " he looked confused " Than you tell me something , how do you feel ? I mean is the medicine working ? "

" I think so ... " she touched her forehead " It doesn't feel that hot like before and the head doesn't hurt that much .. "

" That's good " the blonde boy said disappointed .

" What's with the sad expression? Aren't you glad that I'm getting better ? " the raven girl asked a little angry.

" I had a perfect excuse to control you and not let anyone near you "

" As if you let people near me at all . You always so angry when you see me with other people ."

Mariyas face turned red. " Don't make such a big deal .. And I'm not that jealous ."

" Oh really ? " Kanako smirked " So then you should know tomorrow I'm going to Annas after school . " The blonde boys eyes widened .

" I won't allow it " his voice was furious " No way you going there ! I don't like that bitch ! " he yield the last part out loud.

" So what were you saying about not being that jealous ? " said the raven girl proudly.

" Ah- damn ! " he said embarrassed .

" Don't worry I'm not going to Annas " she laughed .

" Stop playing with me " he said angry .

" I wonder who plays more you or me? '' she whispered seductively in his ear.

'' Oh I see this is revenge for all those days I made you bleed . You know I won't try anything tonight because you are sick .I give you this you play your cards well . '' said the boy.

'' My head still feels dizzy ... I'm tired... It's time to go to bed.'' the girl lied back .Mariya went to change and after that he climbed into her bed again.

next morning..

'' Get out now! YOU PERVERT! '' yield Kanako showering.

'' You had fun last night so now it's my turn '' he opened the shower curtains and climbed into the bath were the raven girl was showering . The blonde boy placed his hands on her waist from behind and pulled her closer.

'' Ah! Stop if we do this we are going to be late . '' she struggled.

'' We have an hour so don't worry . '' he kissed her neck .

'' I don't want to ... Ahh '' she felt one of his hands sliding up and starting to play with her breast and the other one to slide down to her private place and starting to touch her there .

'' But I want to .. '' the blonde boy turned her around and backed her up against the wall '' This is your punishment '' he lifted her up and slid his dick inside her then, kissed her and started to slide in and out making her moan .

'' Mariya AHHH ! ''

'' Kanako ! ''

Everytime he thursted they moaned and held each other thither the water was running through their bodys.

30 min later .

'' Idiot ! You made me do this '' she yield puting her uniform on.

'' You can't complain , you liked it as much as I did. '' he came closer to her and buttoned her shirt.


	8. Chapter 8

It was lunch time at the school and Mariya , Kanako , Anna , Matsurika were siting in the cafeteria . The raven girl was chatting with Anna and completely ignoring Mariya . The blonde boy didn't take it lightly , smokes were coming out of his ears , he was ready to blow up .The boys mind is overwhelmed with many thoughts ' What's wrong with this picture ? Shouldn't she be all over me ? This is so frustrating ! I have no idea what the hell they are talking about it seems like they are talking about something from another world . Well that's Kanako for you ... ' he smiles . ' Maybe I should start to read manga so I can take place in that conversation? But won't that bring down my brain power? Ahhh! I should probably change the topic of this conversation ... But to what ? ... '

'' Have you ever read Kissxsis ? " asked the raven girl .

" Mhh... No I didn't I watched the anime and you ? " replied Anna.

" I watched the anime too and read the manga , I really loved it .. It was unique . " smiled the dark-haired girl.

" I guess .. " Kanako snickered .

Anna looked over to the other side when she noticed that Mariya was gloomy that no one pays any attention to him . For some reason she didn't feel bad for him rather she felt a little joy . Kanako felt strange black aura coming from the other side of the tabel so she turned her head to look what was going on . The view startled her a dark cloud was floating over the boys head , dark ,cold , murderous aura was all around him. The raven girl stud up and went to the other side sat down next to Mariya . Raven-haired girl pulled him closer into a tight embrace .

" Kanako ..." the blond boy mumbled feeling a blush coming up .

" What's with that gloomy look ? " she asked him.

" It's not gloomy ... " he said as his arms entangled her too .

" Not gloomy you say ? Then what's with the dark aura around you ?" The girl said.

Seeing Kanako act this way with Mariya, Anna understood that there is no place for her in the ravens heart , but she still liked the tall girl so she decided to be her friend for the time being until the time is right and Kanako would have room in her heart for her too.

" People are looking strange at us ..."said red faced Mariya.

" What if I don't care ? "She teased hugging him tighter.

" Get a room you two " said the maid bluntly .

They looked at each other and finally let go of each other. Kanako was getting death glares from Mariyas fans , but she didn't care , she just wanted to make the ruby eyes happier.

The school was over so Mariya and Kanako were going home .

'' Can we stop by a church I want light a candle for my mother ? '' asked the raven-haired girl.

'' Sure '' answered the blond boy.

They started heading towards th church . When they entered into the church the smell of burning candles rushed through their noses and not long after they saw father Kanae who started to act strange when he saw both of them . Kanako didn't see his abnormal behaviour because she was focused on her goal but Mariya picked up on it and was curious why is the priest acting this way but more he just wanted to know for his own sadistic desires . So the blonde boy went to ask the priest .

'' What's wrong father Kanae ? '' he asked cutely.

'' N-n-n-nothing '' stuttered the priest.

' What should I say to those two ? As a priest and a teacher I will support them all the way but... As a man I can't stop but to be sad .. I can't erase that memory from my mind ' he looked at Kanako with a dirty look remembering what he saw the night before ' Everything is saved in my mind I can't forget my dear angel Mariya who was on top of miss Kanako , she was undressing and kissing ever- ' his thoughts were cut short when he had a nosebleed again.

'' Father! are you alright? '' asked fakely worried Mariya.

'' Yes it's just a nosebleed .. ' he replied.

' Such a pervert ! I wonder did Kanako infected him ... And why did this bastard looked this way at Kanako? ' thought Mariya.

'' Oh I'm glad '' said the blond .

' Maybe I should just ask about their relationship? But .. Oh ,My Dear Lord , help me in this situation ' said the priest in his head.

'' Miss Mariya can I ask you a question ? What kind of relationship do you have with miss Kanako ? '' asked the priest.

' Why would he ask me this ? Wait maybe.. God said that he came the day me and Kanako were on a date almost before we came in trough the gate and left at a time we were running to my house so maybe... ' Mariya thought to himself.

'' What do you mean ? '' younger boy asked .

'' You two don't have to worry I will support you all the way .. '' older man said.

' He knows about us .. So I was right.. FUCKING PERVERTED PRIEST ! That day when Kanako was still in the shower Rindo told me that there were some footprints near the window to the living room . I didn't tell Kanako because I didn't want to worry her ... Wait he doesn't know that I'm a boy so that means... THAT DIRTY ASSHOLE SAW KANAKO NAKED THAT'S WHY HE WAS LOOKING AT HER LIKE THAT ! I'm going to kill him! 'he clenched his fist

'' Oh thank you ,Father Kanae , and about your previous question ... '' he smiled angry but the priest didn't notice anything '' Kanako is MINE all MINE no one can touch her or look at her . '' he said with his girly voice but barely holding his cool .

'' I see '' the man said with a hint of sadness in his voice '' If you need to talk to anyone about this you can come to me you both can '' he said.

' Like hell I'm going to let her come near you ! ' said Mariya in his mind.

'' I will keep this in mind and I will tell Kana-chan to and now we will be going bye ! . '' he said cutely and walked towards Kanako took her hand '' Let's go '' and they walked out of the church.

'' You seem mad what's up ? '' the raven-haired girl asked worried.

' I can't tell her about the priest she would freak out .. 'he thought.

'' Nothing it's just I think I lost one of my books.. '' he said.

' That Idiot does he think I'm that stupid and I can't tell when he is angry? Well.. He doesn't want to tell me so I'm not gonna push . 'she thought

'' Oh than okay '' she said .


	9. Chapter 9

Kanako was lying on the bed trying to study while waiting for Mariya to came back from his archery practise when somebody knocked on the door . She stud up and went to open the door. She was surprised and terrified who was behind the door . It was God!

" Hello mis Miyamae " said the shorter woman.

'' God!? I haven't done anything wrong that I know off..'' the raven-haired girl said defensively.

" It's not polite for a lady to not invite their guests in . " said the woman giving Kanako a creepy evil look. The girl didn't want problems so she let the devil in.

'' Come in please '' The older woman came in and made herself comfortable on Kanakos bed. She looked at her with that cute face and scary look making the girl shiver.

'' So what did you want to talk to me about? '' asked the frightened girl .

'' I just wanted to ask you to keep down the noises at night '' Kanakos face turned red

'' N-n-noises " she stuttered.

'' Yes , the strange noises from your room at night or early in a morning , for a few days I heard them. They annoy me .'' Kanako was stunned and completely red now. She knew what was the woman talking about but she didn't know what to say ,her mind was overwhelmed . Her brain overloaded ,smokes started coming out of her ears.

'' Well that's all I wanted to say '' she sud up and started walking towards the door than she stopped and looked back '' remember at night loud noises aren't allowed '' she looked at her with an evil smirk and walked out of the room .

Two and half hours later Mariya came back and found Kanako still overwhelmed from Gods words. She was lying on the floor. He walked to her and sat down next to her .

'' What's with you? " he asked curious.

'' Ggggggg'' she mumbled.

'' Huh? Say it so a normal person could understand . '' he said annoyed.

'' Gggggggg'' the girl kept dozing off.

'' Okay that's enough '' he kissed her softly '' wake up my princess '' Kanako didn't even blink and that made Mariya furious so he took her by the collar and started shaking her '' Wake up! Wake the hell up ! Wake up!" .

'' Stop '' she said coming out of her gaze.

'' You should pay attention to what people are asking you. So as I was asking what's wrong '' the boy said irritated The girl blushed .

'' That's... '' she looked away '' God... heard...us '' .

'' Huh? Heard what ? '' the boy asked curious.

'' Us...'' she stopped for a moment '' U-u-us at n-n-night '' she said stuttering.

'' You mean ? ... '' the girl nodded and the boy blushed '' So that's why... '' .

'' She...asked ...us ... to keep it down ...'' she said nervous . A devilish smirk appeared on Mariyas face

'' So... she allowed it if we are silent.. ''

'' Don't twist what she said ! This is not a joke! " she yield at him.

'' Kanako.. "

" It's embarrassing ..." she crossed her arms shivering. He looked at her and felt guilty for teasing her . The boy encircled the girl into a tight embrace.

'' Stop, did she said specifically that she heard our moans ? '' the boy asked her.

'' No, she said...she heard strange noises... ''she held on to him tight.

'' That means she doesn't know what those noises were . So if we are more discrete she won't ever figure out what they were . And you don't have to be embarrassed about anything . '' he looked into her deep blue eyes '' So do I have a point ? ''.

'' I think so.. '' she said hesitantly.

'' So now I want to see that sweet smile that stole my heart.'' he said and Kanako smiled softly.

Later...

Kanako was sleeping and Mariya was thinking about the conversation he had with Father Kanae while lying next to Kanako ' That priest ... He is dangerous what should I do ? I need to get rid of him as soon as possible .. Or else .. She will ' he looked at the raven-haired girl ' Find out.. And it will be like today or worse... And ... Because of that she might .. Decide .. Not to make love ever again ' at that thought he shivered ' Or worse.. She might leave me .. I can't have that . Father Kanae! YOU PERVERT! Well I don't think he would be that stupid and tell her about spying on us... But.. Kanako could still be angry... DAMN ! What should I do? ' he put a hand on his head ' And the events of today won't help either ... What if I make Matsurika accuse him of rape or something like that ? ' he smiled devilish ' But maybe first I should use something less lethal ...'he sighed

He thought for awhile more until he finally fell asleep.

Next day at school when Mariya was with Kanako and saw Father Kanae he went the other way and dragged the raven-haired girl with him . That made the girl worry , she asked him a few times what was going on , but every time he dismissed her with '' nothing'' but that didn't make her feel better. In fact the girl worried more . Her mind was spinning with thoughts about ' Whats wrong ? Why is he acting like this ? Did something happen with Father Kanae ? ' But as hard as she tried to find an answer it never came to her . That was the limit she needed to know what was wrong or else she would go insane . And she knew the perfect way to get the information she needed.

When they came back home Kanako locked the door silently than turned where Mariya was. She put her arms around Mariya and kissed him pationatly . The boy blushed . He was surprised by the girls actions , but he didn't mind at all . More HE LOVED IT. Kanako pushed him backwards and he fell on the bed . She climbed on top of him than she kissed him again running her soft fingers through his body that made him let out a moan . At that moment she knew if she is going to interrogate him it was now or never . She kissed his neck and licked his ear .

'' Mariya , do you like this ? '' she whispered into his ear.

'' Yesss... '' he whined when she bit him .

'' Than tell me whats wrong. '' his eyes widened . He knew he was in trouble now.

'' Tell me , tell me , tell me... '' she kept saying this while unbuttoning his shirt and kissing his smooth chest .


	10. Chapter 10

" It's nothing... " Mariya managed to mumble out through all the pleasure he was feeling . Kanakos hands ran through his body up and down , her lips made butterfly kisses everywhere .

The raven-haired girl smirked , she leaned and whispered in his ear saying '' I know your lying ... '' her hot breath hit his ear and made him twitch '' How stupid do you think I am ? '' her wet tongue licked his cheek '' Do you think I don't know when somethings bodering my B-O-Y-F-R-I-E-N-D ? '' she spelled every letter in low , seductive voice .

The boy blushed and turned his head to a side from Kanakos point of view.

'' Awww ! '' the girl took his chin with her thumb and index finger and turned his head so he would face her '' Your so mean '' she leaned closer and kissed his lips '' You should look at your girlfriend '' she kissed him again while her hand touched his private place through his clothes .

'' Kanako ! '' the boy moaned .

'' Vau your so hard already '' she rubbed him there .

'' Only you can make me this way... '' he said as his arms ran through the girls thighs .

'' Tell me what I want to know '' Kanako said uziping his skirt and taking it off.

'' What are you going to do ? '' the boy stuttered .

'' Make you tell me '' she smirked removing his boxers.

'' What's that supos- '' he was cut short when he felt his dick inside Kanakos mouth . Her mouth was hot and wet her tongue slid up and down his cock making him moan . '' Kana-ahhhh ! ''.

The girl smiled seeing in how much pleasure Mariya is because of her , but she didn't forget her mission here . When the golden-haired boy was about to cum she stopped .

'' Why.. did.. you..stop ? '' he asked panting.

'' Do you want me to continue ? Then tell me what I want to know ... '' said the girl teasing him.

the boy groaned '' Don't make me tell you please . I don't want you to be sad ... ''

Kanako got on top of him again and kissed him '' You know... '' she poked his cheek '' If I'm sad.. I want you to cuddle , Kiss me gently... '' she kissed him softly '' say Everything is going to be alright since I'm with you..'' she smiled .

'' Kanako... '' Mariya smiles '' Kanako I love you '' he kisses her.

'' I love you to '' she kissed him again '' So about my question ? ''

the boy sighs '' I will tell you after this '' he rolled so he was now on top of Kanako '' My turn to be on top '' he smiled while kissing her removed her panties and started thrusting .

'' AHHHHH'' Mariya came inside Kanako but didn't stop thrusting . He wanted Kanako to cum to.

In few minutes she came to '' AHHHHHHH ''

Mariya and Kanako cuddled close under the covers , Kanakos head on Mariyas chest .

'' Father Kanae... saw us together... kissing'' he said while thinking ' I'm not lying just not saying when he saw us ... ' .

The girl smiled '' You were wrong I'm not sad about that... ''

The blonde eyes widened '' Why ? You were sad and panicking when God heard us..''

'' That's different '' she looks into his red eyes '' God doesn't have a sick crush on my boyfriend '' .

'' Is that so '' he began tickling her .

* * *

Shido residence.

'' Hey ,sister, I want to play cards want to join me '' asked black-haired boy.

'' Okay '' Matsurika said expressionless.

'' So what do you think about about Kanako do you think Shizu has a chance ? '' asked Rindo while dividing the cards .

'' No '' she said with a cold voice.

'' Why ? It would make more sense since you told me she is lesbian. '' the butler said emotionless as well .

'' I know ,but the pig chose the transvestite '' said the maid.

'' Maybe you want to make this situation into a bet ? '' asked the boy smirking.

'' What are you thinking ? '' she asked unaffected by his suggestion at all .

'' If there are two Mariyas and Kanako has to choose the right one ... Would she be able ? '' he asked .

'' No. I don't think we would be able . '' she stated.

'' Well , I guess you might have a point , but I think she be able to.. '' he said

'' So you wanna bet that she will pick the right one , and I will bet that she won't .''she said.

'' Then I will prepare everything and we will see whose the winner . '' he said.


	11. Chapter 11

Next day...

'' Rindo ! '' Shizu called him from upstairs . The butler climbed to the second floor.

'' What can I do for you today , miss Shizu-sama ? " He said entering the room .

'' Please , can you help me ? I Can't find my bag . '' the blonde girl said going through her room looking for her backpack.

'' You lost it again ? '' he asked with a smirk.

'' I miss placed it ... '' she blushed .

'' Miss placed or lost is the same . '' the black-haired boy said bluntly.

'' Not the same '' she said.

The butler helped the girl to find her back pack and they left the house . While walking the butler decided to play a mind game with Shizu .

'' Don't you think that Mariya and Kanako are amazing together ? '' asked Rindo .

Shizu groaned '' I guess... '' sadness appeared in her eyes '' But I'm afraid that Mariya will hurt Kanako ... '' she said in a low sweet voice.

'' What's with the sad look for ? '' asked the butler with a wide grin .

'' Nothing ... '' she replied.

'' So you don't have any secret feelings towards Kanako ? '' teased Rindo.

Shizu blushed '' N-n-n-no '' she stuttered.

'' Then why are you so nervous ? '' he asked.

'' N-n-no r-r-reason '' she said.

'' Don't lie. You know I won't tell Mariya '' he smiled devilishly.

'' Maybe... '' she looked down embarrassed '' I might have some feelings ''.

'' Maybe huh? '' he smirked '' Tell me ,do you think you have a chance to Kanakos heart ? '' asked Rindo.

The blonde girl blushed even more now she was red as blood.

'' Oh, so I see now '' he said smirking.

'' See what ? '' asked the girl raising an eye brow.

'' You are afraid to break your brother's heart , isn't it so ? '' the boy said as a statement more than a question. The girl just stood there with lowered head.

'' But you know there might be a small possibility that Kanako would choose you over Mariya if you just confess. She was lesbian before Mariya . '' Rindo was choosing his words really carefully.

A light of hope appeared in the girls eyes '' She was... ''

'' Yes . I wonder what could have happened . She had eyes for every girl including you and now just for Mariya. '' the butler said with a voice indicating some hiding meaning '' But I guess everything pointless now . I mean she is already intimate with him . '' he said making her feel like she lost her chance of happy ending'' Unless. '' .

'' Unless ? '' she asked with hope in her voice.

'' If you make Mariya see that Kanakos feelings towards him aren't that strong you might have a chance . '' suggested the butler.

'' How ? '' The girl asked curious.

'' I don't know .. '' he said puting a finger on his chin in a thinking mater '' Maybe something like Whose your boyfriend . '' he said secretly smirking .

At this point the poor girl was already entangled into his spider's web and chances to escape were slim.

* * *

After school.

Shizu sent Rindo to bring Mariya to the Shido mansion. When Mariya finally got there Shizu was waiting for him in the living room . After bringing Mariya to the living room Rindo left them alone to talk .

Now Mariya and Shizu were standing in the middle of the living room staring at each other .

'' So what did you want My dear sister ? '' the blonde boy said sarcastically.

'' I wanted to make a bet with you '' Shizu said peeking Mariyas interest.

'' What kind of bet ? '' he asked curious.

'' Let's bet in Kanakos capability to recognize you. '' she said with a small smile.

'' If Kanako recognises me and I win what do I get ? '' asked Mariya a little bit nervous about this bet .

'' I will leave you to alone , but if you lose I will fight for her heart . '' said the girl .

The blonde boy gulped while deciding what to do he knew that there are 20 percent that he will win , but there are 80 percent that he will lose ... ' What should I do ? ' .

'' What's wrong Mariya ? Don't you trust your girlfriend to choose right ? '' asked Rindo coming into the room to see how everything was going .

'' I do '' Mariya said firmly .

'' Then what's the matter ? '' teased the butler .

'' Nothing . I will do it '' the blonde boy said and the butler smirked .

'' Then everything ready . Shizu-sama you should go get ready and Mariya we need to cover up your beauty mark . '' stated Rindo .

Half an hour later Mariya and Shizu looked exactly the same , no one coul tell them apart .

'' Are you two ready ? I brought Kanako with me . '' said Matsurika.

Shizu and Mariya looked at each other and nodded . Matsurika let Kanako into the house and led her to the living room .

'' Hello Kanako-sama '' Rindo greeted her .

'' Why am I here ? And better yet why there is two Mariyas ? '' she asked confused .

'' It's a bet . You have to pick the real Mariya . '' explained Rindo .

'' What if I don't want to play your silly game '' The raven girl asked.

'' You don't want to find out '' Matsurika glared at her .

A shiver ran through Kanakos body '' Okay '' she sighed '' Then... '' she looked at both Mariyas '' I choose... '' she walked to the Mariya on the left '' This one '' and kissed softly the lips of Mariya on the left .


	12. Chapter 12

Everyones eyes widened and jaws dropped .

'' Kanako ...'' said Mariya on the left breaking the kiss with a happy smile .

'' Was I right ? Are you My Mariya ? '' asked Kanako blushing '' I know I was right ... ''

'' Kanako ... '' Mariya pulled the raven girl into a short kiss '' It's me ''

'' Me , who? '' the girl teased .

'' Mariya '' the blonde said a bit irritated .

'' Hmm... But there are two Mariyas here now ... How am I supposed to know which one are you ? '' Kanako grinned.

Veins popped up on Mariyas forehead '' I'm a boy ! '' he said louder as Kanako giggled .

'' I know . Don't be mad '' she put her hands around his neck '' I couldn't help myself it was just to good ... '' she smiled .

'' I lost '' Shizu murmured under her breath.

The yellow-haired boy encircled the ravens waist with his hands '' How did you know this was me ? '' he asked her with pained cheeks.

Kanako put her hand on his heart '' Well ... You and Shizu are very different even if you dress the same ... '' she smiled '' You have that sadistic look , when you stand you put more weight on the right leg than your left , when you give someone a fake smile or lie to them you feel satisfied and gloat '' she stated while Rindo and Matsurika nodded .

'' You know that doesn't sound like a complement '' he frowned.

'' It's facts '' she leaned to his ear and whispered '' When you kiss me you like to trace your tongue three times around my lips before you slid it in '' she kissed him on the cheek while he turned red like tomato '' And the bet ...What was it about ? What do you get right now ? You did win right ? '' she asked him curious.

'' Yes , I did win . And my prize is you ... '' the blonde boy pulled her closer .

'' Me ? '' Kanako frowned .

'' You ... Shizu wanted to test us and if I lose you and I wouldn't be exclusive . And if I win Shizu would back off and let us be .'' The boy said.

'' So you bet me ? '' the raven girl asked angry .

'' technically ... yes '' he said as Kanako let go of him .

'' So you say that you bet us ? Our relationship ? What if I chose wrong ? '' her voice sounded really hurt .

'' I hoped you ...would be able to recognize me.. '' Mariya said taking her hand.

'' Hope ? You risked us on little hope ? Why would you even do that ? Pride ? '' tears began gathering in the corners of her eyes .

The boy put his hand on her cheek '' I didn't mean to hurt you ... I just wanted her to leave us alone ... '' he said feeling guilty.

'' Don't you trust me... '' she looked at him with curious and hurt eyes .

'' Of course I do ! It's just when she offered it sounded really good when she said she would stop judging us ... '' the yellow-haired boy said.

'' Mariya... '' she pulled him into a tight hug '' DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN !'' she said nuzzling into his neck .

'' So you forgive me ? '' the boy asked hoping for the best.

'' Not yet ... '' the girl said .

'' I will say I'm sorry a million times if it helps '' he stated.

'' I might jut take you on that offer ... '' she said.

Everyone were watching the scene in front of them . Tears fell from Shizus eyes . She was hurt , she wanted all of Kanako for herself , she didn't want Kanako to love her brother ... the blonde girl felt heart broken and she couldn't see clearly through her tears anymore so she left the room. Rindo and Matsurika looked at disappearing figure and sighed .

'' I guess I win . '' the butler grinned.

'' Yes , but we never decided what we get after one of us win . '' she stated.

'' Oh yeah that ... Mhh ... I guess this time it will be enough just to know that I won . '' said Rindo.

'' Really ? '' Matsurika looked puzzled '' You say that after a war everyone need a trophy if they won '' she said .

'' Who says I don't have one ? '' he said leaving the room .

1 month later...

It was a beautiful morning before school ... birds were singing , sun was shining , the sky didn't have a single little cloud . But for Kanako this was a worst day morning ever . Well this past week was really bad ... something strange was going on ... she became very sensitive to smells and got sick every morning this week.. Mariya was starting to become worried about his girlfriends health .

'' Lets go to the infirmary and ask school nurse to look at you ... '' he said standing in a bathroom , keeping a close watch on Kanako when she was vomiting.

'' No ... It's probably just a virus it will pass ... '' she managed to say .

'' I'm worried we will go today ... or do you want to make me sick to '' the boy said.

She gazed at him '' Okay ... we will go '' she said while cursing Mariya in her head because he always knew what to say to get her on board .

30 min. later Mariya dragged her to the infirmary ...

'' What's seem to be the problem ? '' asked the nurse .

'' Well ... '' Mariya said in his girlish tone '' This past week she was feeling bad ... vomiting , and she is more sensitive than usual ... ''

Nurse looked at Kanako and thought ' It couldn't be what I am thinking about ... It's imposible...right ? '

'' I will take some of your blood and you can come after school to get the results , okay ? '' said the nurse .

'' Yeah .. '' said Kanako pulling up her sleeve almost to the shoulder. Nurse tied a tourniquet around the Kanakos arm than dragged alcohol wipe over the place where she was going to puncture after that she inserted the needle and draw draw some blood .


	13. Chapter 13

Kanako was siting in class a little worried because nurse draw a sample of her blood and the nurse never done that before ' I wonder is there something really wrong with me ? I am feeling sick ... But I don't think it's that bad... but I am still worried ' her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bell which announced that it's time for lunch. The raven girl picked up her books and went to a cafeteria . She waited in line to buy her lunch when she did she went to sit where Mariya and Matsurika sat .

'' How are you feeling now ? '' asked Mariya worried.

'' Well ... I'm very hungry '' the raven smiled .

'' C'mon Kanako '' the blonde took her hand in his own .

'' Okay... '' the girl sighed '' I don't feel sick ... But I do feel tiered '' She replied .

'' Is that it ? '' he asked .

'' Yeah pretty much it ... '' she smiled .

'' I hope so ... '' the boy let go of her hand '' Lets eat then '' . They began eating their lunch , but Kanako still had something on her mind so when they finished their food and when Mariya was about to leave he felt a grip on his arms he turned around and saw Kanako with lowered head.

'' What is it Kanako ? '' he asked gently .

'' Mhh '' she sighed '' I know you have club activities after school , but... will you ... go with me to the infirmary ? '' she looked at him .

'' Of course I will '' he smiled .

The girl let go of him and looked relieved '' Thanks '' she said and then left for her classes .

After school Kanako met up with Mariya in the infirmary when they came in nurse didn't say a thing and Kanako was afraid to speak to so..

'' So ... was there something bad in Kanakos blood ? '' Mariya broke the silence.

Nurse blinked '' No , in fact it said she is healthy , but ... '' the woman said.

'' But ? '' the boy pushed .

'' But... it said Kanako is pregnant ... '' she said.

Those simple words echoed through the room when the two teens tried to understand them but their minds went to an overdrive .

'' P-p-pregnant ? '' Kanako stuttered blushing like tomato and looked at Mariya who was red to . The room fell into an awkward silence again , but this time nurse broke it .

'' Kanako I want to do an ultrasound and check how far a long are you ... '' nurse said .

The raven girl looked at her and just nodded. Still in her gaze Kanako walked and lied down on the bed . Nurse rubbed some jelly on Kanakos stomach , turned on an ultrasound and put it on her stomach .

'' That's cold '' Kanako shivered as the nurse traces tranducer around her stomach .

'' Look Kanako that's your baby '' Kanako looks at the screen and tears start falling from her eyes '' it looks like the fetus is a month old ... ''

Kanako smiles and then looks at Mariya '' Mariya ... '' she reached out a hand motioning for him to come . The boy moved slowly making his way to the bed he took her hand and looked at the screen .

'' That's '' he tighten a grip on her hand .

'' Yes Mariya ... '' she smiled at him .

'' Kanako '' he looked at her .

'' I'm printing a photo and turning this machine off okay ? '' the nurse asked.

'' Yeah '' the raven girl said .

The nurse turned off the ultrasound and gave a picture to Kanako .

'' Kanako I am the schools nurse so I have to tell you about your choices ...you have three options first aborst-'' the woman was interrupted.

'' No way ! '' Kanako stated '' I'm not aborting or giving my baby up for adoption ... I will keep him or her ... he belongs to me and to the man I love ... '' she blushed . Mariya wanted to kiss her after that statement but couldn't because that would blow his cover .

'' But Kanako you have to think really hard about this '' nurse stated.

'' I don't ! Because I know what to do ... '' she replied.

'' Then you have to tell the babys father ... But you know it might not go as you think it will ...'' the woman said .

'' Don't worry I think her boyfriend will stay with her forever .'' The blonde looked at Kanako as he said that.

'' Mariya... '' Kanako was red as tomato again.

'' Mhh ... I guess I have no choise then... I will prescribe prenatal vitamins . You have to take them three times a day , do you understand ? '' nurse said.

'' I do ... '' Kanako replied .

'' Don't worry I will make sure she takes them '' the boy stated.

The nurse gave them prescription and told them everything they should know about the pregnancy . When they left the infirmary it was already pretty late .They were walking down the schools halls a bit like in a daze with only one thought in their heads ' We are going to be parents ' they didn't even see how time passed by and they now were sitting in their dorm room facing each other .

'' So... '' Kanako said.

'' So ... '' Mariya repeated.

'' Should we talk about it ? '' Kanako asked him .

'' Not really ... '' he replied '' You are having my baby ... '' he smiled and put a hand on her tummy '' I mean it's not an ideal time, but still ... I was dreaming about this day since the first day I ever saw you ... '' he kissed her .

'' I guess I was too '' she said into a kiss .

'' I think we should rest this was a big day ... '' he said as he began changing into pyjamas.

'' Yeah '' she changed into pyjamas as well and then lied down on her bed and soon after Mariya joined her in the girls bed . the boy pulled the covers on and hugged her saying...

'' everything going to be okay .. '' before they fell asleep .


End file.
